


淫纹笔记 赤魔法师篇 平衡量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 2





	淫纹笔记 赤魔法师篇 平衡量谱

赤魔导士的平衡淫纹十分特殊，接受赤魔导士灵魂水晶的女性要额外经受不少的磨炼，因为黑魔法与白魔法本身相斥，不过也并非不能维持平衡化为崭新的力量为术士使用，所以在修炼过程中的术士需要持久的耐力和坚定的意志力才能获得最后的烙印。

入学最初，必须使用白魔法凝结成的纯白水晶填入小穴，维持阴道被巨物填满的状态接受肉体训练，同时进行的还有菊穴敏感度的调教，最开始为了防止黑魔法对身体造成过多的伤害，一开始的黑水晶是平原人族阴茎的大小，在体内以太流逐渐适应破坏的黑魔法后会根据术士种族的不同替换为不同的阴茎大小。

•批注：普遍猫魅族，奥拉族，人族的女性最高可以承受鲁加族尺寸的阴茎，但由于赤魔导士的特殊性，阴道也被填入鲁加族阴茎尺寸的水晶的情况下，为了术士本人的安全不建议使用相同的能量尺寸的阴茎水晶，可替换为同族男性的阴茎水晶。不过以上种族都曾有天赋异常的学员出现，填入两根满能量的阴茎水晶也没有出现意外，并满分通过了所有的测试。  
•此外，在学院创办历史中，曾有一位创下记录的和同时最优秀的赤魔导士女性，她在第一课程中最大可以同时承受硓狮族的阴茎水晶和蜥蜴人的阴茎水晶同时的插入，并且在接下来的实战课程中也完美保持着黑白魔法的平衡。

众所周知，赤魔法的精髓是黑魔法和白魔法的平衡，人体普遍可以接受白魔法，但是对黑魔法颇为抗拒，学员在接受第一课程时可根据个人性癖的不同，选择双色水晶的填入顺序。

举个简单的例子，如果学员善于使用小穴进行性交，而菊穴从未开发过，导师会建议她用白水晶填入小穴，菊穴的开发则使用黑水晶，反之，如果菊穴经常用来性交，则白水晶填入菊穴，黑水晶填入小穴。

如果两者皆使用自如，则可以凭借喜好来选择。

第一课程的内容是让学员适应黑魔法，先前也提到过，白水晶一开始就是最大的能量，为了保护学员不被能量紊乱带来的副作用伤害，导师会在填入白水晶后为学员烙上限制符文，插入白水晶的位置会被符文禁止高潮。

•批注：能量一旦失衡带来的影响不能小觑，目前赤魔导士学院和新生黑魔法师以及角尊们的情报交流中总结出，如果赤魔导士体内的白魔法能量过多，术士会出现不断高潮的异状，严重者会出现白魔法师的产乳症。如果黑魔法过盛，则会出现性欲能量暴走和接连潮吹的异状，需马上接受另外一股能量的入侵平衡。  
•症状看似可怕，可只要发现的及时都可以在不平衡的能量危及到生命之前，借由外力回到平衡。  
•记载中无死亡案例。

学员在接受白水晶的插入后可以选择马上继续或者休息片刻再继续，因为第一次的黑水晶入侵总会带来一些痛苦，不过负责这一块的导师会给予各种各样的辅助来让学员尽快进入状态。

在两根水晶植入完毕的学员会穿戴上赤红贞操带，只有正式上锁交出钥匙后才会正式赐予校服和刺剑，整体的大钥匙统一由学院长保管，用来固定和替换水晶的小钥匙由对应的导师保管。

初级的赤魔校服由虹布制成，胸部处没有布料遮挡，只会用带着魔力的皮革紧束，用来随时观察是否有产乳症的症状。衣服的下摆会被贞操带撑起，花边褶皱会停在吊带袜和蜜臀之上，在走动中清楚可见双腿之间正在流着淫也插着双穴。

•批注：贞操带并不是最开始就存在的设计，曾经发生过几起学员因为无法忍受异物和快感就擅自取出水晶的案例，以后就产生了肉体与黑白魔力的融入不完全，具体情况为【此处无法阅读。  
•在修炼过程中禁止性交，一切的下体的快感来源均为黑魔元水晶和白魔元水晶，禁止的理由未知。

成为赤魔导士实习生后首先学习的是如何让身体适应黑魔法，学员体内的黑水晶会不定期的给学员的穴发起魔法，自行发起的性交过程，每日早晚也有自己开发身体的自由时间。

第一课程的合格的条件为熟练的使用黑元水晶达到三次高潮，满分条件为习惯使用更加粗大的黑元水晶，和所在穴的充分开发。

在学员进入第二课程时，限制白元能量的符文会被去除，如果第一课程不够熟练导致白魔法紊乱而连续高潮，导师将不会再第一时间进行救治，以紊乱作为惩罚。

初犯为一小时时限，以学员是否会进行正确的自救平衡来削减时间。

第二次发生意外会延长至二小时，送入展示教室供准备入学新生观察抚摸。

第三次发生紊乱会请来专业的摄影专家，来进行为时五小时的高潮拍摄，会有专业的导师旁观，如学员进行正确的自救平衡或者高潮演出足够精彩则会酌情减少拍摄时间。

如有第四次发生紊乱，在学员身体达到极限之前不会给予救治，全程拍摄影像，结束之后会于上次的影像一同出售至市场，并且给予退学处分，请务必注意。

第二课程为黑魔法的具体运用，由于受到新生黑魔法师的要求，此处不过多阐述。

合格条件仅为潮吹后自然失禁，如足够美观或下流，获得适当加分。

第三课程为理论课程。

具体为性爱姿势，道具运用，口交技巧，等。

没有合格条件，以平时分作为参考。

每一个项目都会选出一名优秀学员，给予雷属性的贞操带装饰，坠在阴蒂上作为奖励。

第四课程为白魔法的具体运用，作为最关键的一环来严格考核。

深入感受白魔法后，学员会有明显的涨乳现象，虽然反应不如正统的白魔法师那样剧烈，乳晕乳头涨大，性欲增强，赤魔导士的涨乳不受限于乳房的大小，只要魔法精进，都会出现此症状。

•批注：产出的乳汁都会根据魔力量带有一定的治愈效果，不可随意浪费。  
•学员如果无法忍受，可以经过导师同意使用黑元水晶自慰，到一定程度乳孔会自行打开，并且白元水晶也会随着体内的以太水准出现一定程度的自律，给予学员绝顶高潮。

所以如果有学员突然在课上高潮，束缚着乳房皮具松开，并且喷出乳汁，这都是正常现象，不需要太过于惊慌。

学员一旦产乳成功便不再需要皮具束缚，使乳房自然露出接受大气中的以太，如有试图遮挡则会受到处罚，参考上文的白魔元紊乱。

允许学员之间互相辅助。

合格条件为高潮时产乳，考核时会邀请白魔法导师一同评分，从高潮时的神色情态，乳房中蕴含的魔力量，和流出乳汁的香甜度和治愈量来打分。

满分者可获得白魔法师的护乳套装作为奖励。

通过以上课程者已经为一位成熟的赤魔导士实习生了，只需要经过最后的考核，即可毕业，优秀者可获得上位职业介绍信。

最后的考核。

在接受考核之前，学员所有的装备都会被取下，赋予临时的赤魔法淫纹，淫纹会使完全同步黑魔元和白魔元的穴恢复紧致和漂亮的颜色，她们要做的事情很简单，接受考试时会单独送入一个房间，满足里面的男人们，蛮族们，或者兽们。

学员会剃除所有的体毛，被蒙着眼睛送入，考试对象完全随机。

赤魔导士会从真实的体液交换中榨取精液转换为对应的黑白魔法积攒在体内，数值一旦达到100或者80则会经历一次绝顶高潮，症状为能量偏多的魔法，如果能量相同，则需要自己在淫纹上选择，或者服侍对象的选择。

房间内会有绝对准确的检测仪器在检测学员的绝顶次数，作为最终分数的参考条件之一。

考核为期3天3夜，不可弃权或中途放弃，如出现不合格则会[此处无法阅读]。

合格条件为绝顶次数大于同期学员的平均数。

加分项由全程观测的导师，和配合考试的屋内人员共同评分，有绝顶神态，良好服侍的技巧，乳汁的治愈能力，和床上的各种能力。

如有满分者出现，会被直接赋予赤魔导士的资格，正式烙上淫纹，由学院长进行离校仪式后送入皇宫或者高位者的居所。

高分优秀者会暂留学院，经过高级导师们的共同指点，和一段时间的对新生培训后，可进行离校仪式，就职场所可在学校提供的范围内自行选择。

优秀者会被送入指定的职场实习一月，如果成绩优秀，可进行离校仪式。

合格者会送入底层职业场所，经过三个月考察后由场所管理者决定是否毕业。

不合格者[此处无法阅读]

最终考核都有一次重考机会。

离校仪式

学员会被正式赋予赤魔导士的灵魂水晶，并在小腹上烙上永久的职业量谱淫纹，淫纹会加快恢复所有者的体力和精力，同时保护所有者身体的新鲜度，不会因为过多扩张和性爱后失去原本的紧实和颜色。

不过如果一天没有任何体液灌入身体则会给予对应的处罚，请注意。

如果淫纹的所有者被指定了主人，则所有的一切将由主人来控制。


End file.
